The Boredom Challenges of Asa and Fish
by invisible0one
Summary: A set of short story challenges between me and my cousin. Round Three: The Kiss. How had they ended up like this? No one really knew, but neither boy was complaining.
1. Chapter 1

_This would be the first in a series of self-made challenges me and my cousin are going back and forth with._

_This challenge had to fulfill the following:_

_- Exactly 1,000 words, no more, no less_

_- At least three sentences and 15 words in a foriegn or dead language (In mine, it's Latin)_

_- Two main characters chosen by the other person (For me: Tucker and Box Ghost)_

* * *

**_Language of the Bored and Dead_**

* * *

"cavete! ego enim sum Box Ghost!"**(1)** The Ghost Writer watched from his perch as his magic took effect. Simply put, he was bored and while that Phantom kid and the 'I'm not his girlfriend!' Goth girl would be no fun to mess with, the Box Ghost and the techno-geek were perfect candidates for a little boredom reducing fun.

The techno-geek, Tucker now that he thought about it, ran outside, only to find that the Box Ghost had stolen a recently delivered package, namely the box that contained Tucker's long awaited updated PDA. To add to his annoyance there was a ghostly chill in the air and the Box Ghost was speaking in a language he couldn't quite identify, but he was pretty sure it had died a long time ago.

"Impetro tergum hic, asinus foramen!"**(2)** Tucker called out, only to be both surprised and annoyed to find that he was speaking the same dead language as the idiot of a ghost. Great, so he was likely dealing with both this idiot and someone who was not only much stronger, but also extremely bored. Tucker really hated how the ghosts recognized Danny as the threat and Sam as his property but saw himself as fair game. He could no longer count how many times he'd been picked on just because he was thought of as the lesser threat to the safety of the bored spirits.

Tucker cursed and continued to run after the Box Ghost. He really hoped he could take of this and get some sleep tonight, hopefully without waking Danny up. The ghost boy was already falling asleep in class on a nearly daily basis from his nighttime ghost hunts.

As he ran through the empty street of Amity Park, Tucker tried to speak as little as possible, trusting his gut instinct that only he and old Boxy here were the only ones being forced to speak in this dead language. He didn't want to risk shouting out at the idiot considering he knew that being heard speaking like this would be one of the few things that could possibly drop him down farther on the social ladder, not that he really had much left to lose. He and his friends were really only above the band geeks.

The Box Ghost kept one eye behind him as he flew, careful to keep the techno-geek from catching up to him. He briefly noted the sudden change in languages, but he didn't think much of it, he knew exactly what was being said thanks to the ghosts' universal ability to understand all languages.

The Ghost Writer sat at his keyboard, letting his involuntary characters do their own thing, only typing enough to make Tucker really work to get his precious package back. Where would the fun be if he caught the Box Ghost within minutes? At least the writer had yet to get an urge to be rather evil, as amusing as it would be.

"ubi cum armis opus?"**(3)** Tucker muttered to himself as he once more got close enough to the Box Ghost that he could have caught him had he been properly armed. But no, tonight he had left all of his weapons wither with Danny to be recharged and fixed or at home because he honestly hadn't expected this to take nearly as long as it did. He had planned on getting his package back and dealing with the idiot in the morning before school, but whoever was bored this time apparently wasn't going to let that happen.

"praeclarus. tempus adquirendi creativum tunc."**(4)** Tucker said as he rounded what had to be the millionth corner that night. He pulled out the PDA he did have on hand and set his hacking program on the security systems of the nearby warehouse. With any luck, he would be able to get to the Box Ghost to drop his package in his excitement to play with the rest of the boxes.

Tucker began to make certain streetlights glow a little brighter in the night as he tried to steer the crate creep down streets of Tucker's choosing by relying on the fact that the Box Ghost was never really a fan of being caught in the night time when Danny was the most ruthless. The boy got a little grumpy when he was woken from what little sleep he was able to get by someone as insignificant as the Box Ghost.

The idiot of a ghost started to go exactly where he was supposed to, slowly moving closer and closer to the warehouse that Tucker had just remotely broken into. Danny and Sam would be on his ass about breaking in, but he really didn't care at the moment, he just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

The Ghost Writer watched in disbelief as Tucker managed to turn on each streetlamp against what the ghost was typing on his keyboard. Phantom must have put some ghost proofing on the boy's technology or something. Oh well, it wasn't like he'd be able to keep this up much longer without being caught by the ghost boy anyway.

As Tucker and old Boxy finally came within a few feet of the old warehouse, Tucker felt his strength beginning to wear down and was grateful that this was almost over. He may have been hunting with Danny for over a year, but he was never much of a physical hunter, he just played on the technology side of things.

When the idiot of a ghost saw the piles of boxes, he finally let Tucker have his one measly package back as he ran to embrace the cubes of cardboard. Tucker finally turned to walk home, and as he looked up into the sky, glad that his best friend hadn't been force out of bed for something so trivial, he could have sworn he saw the face of the Ghostwriter staring down with an amused smirk on his face before disappearing into the night.

* * *

**_(1) "Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!"_**

**_(2) "Get back here, you asshole!"_**

**_(3) (Loosly translated...) "Where are the weapons when I need them?"_**

**_(4) "Fine. Time to get creative then."_**

_My cousin and I are doing the same basic challenges, just with different shows. The way we are doing it is that whoever has the most reviews/favorites/follows on all their challenges collectivly gets to name the next one._

_In the interest of fairness, her pen name is Ratlah and her set of challenges follows the same title, The Boredom Challenges of Asa and Fish, I suggest you read them both and leave a review for your favorite. :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	2. Chapter 2

_Both me and my cousin got bored again rather quickly, so here is the next installment of our friendly challenges, created by yours truely. :D_

**_250 Words Google Can't Translate_**

**_As you can probably guess, the goal of this challenge was to write a short, 250 word, oneshot that Google can't seem translate back and forth between languages._**

_The requirements of this challenge were:_

_- 250 original words, no more no less_

_- When translated by Google to another language, then back to english, either the meaning had to be changed or it just no longer makes any sense in general._

_(i.e. "I don't have a team." translates (in latin) to "Non enim erat." and then back to english as "She was not.")_

_- FLUFF! :D_

**The way this one is set up:**

**First is the original story, before we let Google butcher it.**

**Second is the supposed translation.**

**Third is what happens when you take the translation and put it back into english.**

* * *

_**Home**_

* * *

_Even now, when I'm alone, with you all I know is I'm coming home, coming home._

Her ghost boy was still on her mind as she lay in bed, thinking over the day's perfect events. They say there's no place like home, but in her case, home was a person even if he was just now coming to realize it.

_For me, it's a glance, and the smile on your face, the touch of your hands and honest embrace._

Tucker had gone home early saying something or another about not missing his mother's meatloaf, leaving the girl and her best friend alone in the Manson's large home. They didn't have to worry about Tucker's remarks about what felt natural for them both.

Sam snuggled up next to him, laying her head on Danny's chest in a rare moment of confidence when it came to her love affairs. Neither one had really planned to end up like that, Sam wrapped in his arms in a comfortable silence, it had just happened. It was sitting like that though that had led Danny to take his turn in having a sudden boost in confidence and go in for the kiss.

She could swear she could still feel his lips on hers as she lay down on her soft bed. For her, Danny was home, and no one else.

_For where I lay, it's you I keep, this changing world might fall asleep,_

_With you, all I know is I'm coming home._

_Coming home._

* * *

_Iam ut Im 'tantum scio, te uenio domum reversum._

Her spiritum puer erat adhuc in animo suo, iacuerat in lecto, existimans in potestatem diei perfectum eventus. Lunch nihil dicunt, sed in causa, si eo modo Domum veniens cognovit.

_Mihi illud respicit et risus tuam, honestamque tactum manus sinus._

Tucker ierant domum mane dicens aliquid vel alia de non deest matris eius meatloaf, relicto puella et eius optima amicus sola in Manson scriptor magna domi. Non habent naturaliter senserunt de cura Tucker verba illa.

Sam snuggled ascendit iuxta eum, impositis caput suum super Danny scriptor cistam in rarum momentum fiducia quando venit ad illam amoribus. Tandem unum consilium neque modum essent, commoda Sam saeptus armis silentio, recenti. Eam sedebat similis quod quamvis illud duxerant Danny eius ut auferant vicissim in habens subita boost in fiducia et vade in pro osculum.

Posset iurare posset adhuc sentit labiis eius in cohibitam sicut ipsa accubuere oblitae molli lecto. Ei Danny domus, et non alius.

_Ubi enim erat, ut illud tibi haec commutatio rerum posset dormitare,_

_Te uenio scio, domi._

_Veniens domum._

* * *

_Now that I'm all I know is you I come into the house and found itself._

Er, the spirit of the young Child was still in her mind as she lay in bed, thinking of the day into the power of the perfect events. They say there is no place like home, but in the cause, Coming home in the same way if he knew.

_To me, it is related to and your laughter, the touch of the hands of the bay and honest._

Tucker had gone to the house of the morning, saying something or other about not wanting his mother's meatloaf, having left his best girl and a great friend of the writer alone in the Manson at home. They have no thought not well of the care of naturally Tucker wrote those words.

Sam snuggled up next to him, laying her head on Danny's chest in a rare moment of confidence when it comes to love. At last, nor the manner of one mind, they were, by force of arms, wrapped in the silence of the advantages of Sam, a recent. She sat there as though it had to take his turn in Danny a sudden boost in confidence and go in for a kiss.

He could swear that he could still feel his lips on hers as she lay down on her soft bed. To Him, Danny of the house, and not another.

_Where, for it was, in order that this change could it to thee asleep,_

_You know I'm coming home._

_Coming home._

* * *

_Just for the record, the italics are song lyrics (from 'Home' by Vanessa Carlton) I used in the original version of this story changing forms with the rest of it._

_In the intrest of fairness, my cousin's version of these challenges can be found under the pen name Ratlah with the same title of 'The Boredom Challenges of Asa and Fish'._

_I suggest you read both of our entries for this challenge and leave a review for your favorite! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	3. Chapter 3

_And here, Fish and I finally write ourselves another little challenge._

_The rules:_

_Write a kiss scene between two characters of different fandoms in 100 words or less._

_The stats of this story:_

_Words: 83_

_Characters/Fandoms: Danny (DP) and Scout (Team Fortress 2)_

_And just to irritate Fish, this has been written in Latin. Google can understand most of it and if you are able to translate it on your own, yes I am aware that the grammar in this is atrocious; this was more for my vocabulary than grammar. There are a few translation notes for Google below the story._

* * *

nemo cognovit cur vel quomodo etiam nisus ascendit simile hoc. Danny osculabat Scouem cum satis passionis, et iuvenis apocatastaticus osculum.

linguae saltabat, oribi opereit contra invicem in elegans saltatus. Dannis manus surrexit ad concurreit Scouis maxilla, palpatio eius facie. Scout gemit at contactus, aperiens eius os ultra et Danny tulit commodum de hoc ad explorarent novum territorio magis. Scouis manus cucurrit per pilos, perdite tenentes in ad spiritus ibrida.

Scout erat lata anheli per osculum, impenderunt quod puerum nec poterat umquam oblitus eam.

* * *

_satis should translate as "much" in this context, rather than the "enough" Google will give you._

_linguae is meant to be "tongues" rather than "language."_

_Also... Dannis is my attempt at doing at least one thing grammatically correct and is Danny even though Google will swear it's just Dann._

_So...yeah...I think that's it..._

_As always, we suggest you read both mine and Ratlah's entries for this challenge and leave a review for your favorite! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


End file.
